What Dreams Are Made Of
by Angizzle loves X
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are about to go on an experience of a lifetime. But Gabriella bumps into unexpected situations and becomes London's pop sensation! But will fame leave Gabriella in a decision that could change her life? Trailer up!
1. Trailer

**Bold: Narrator**

_Italic: Something that happened_

**Meet Gabriella Montez, a regular teenager who goes to East High, **

_Shows Gabriella_

**Is about to embark on a journey of a life time. **

_Shows Gabriella and Troy looking out the plane window _

"_Troy, we're in London. It's beautiful." She whispered._

"_Troy, can you promise me that this trip is going to be something we will always remember." _

"_Of course." He whispered back. _

"_Look, a shooting star!" A kid yelled. Gabriella closed her eyes as she made a wish._

**But she runs into some situations, **

_A tall good looking man takes his sun glasses off as he gazed at Gabriella in astonishment. _

"_Vanessa?"_

_Shows Zac Efron and Gabriella in a restaurant together_

"_You and Vanessa are like twins." _

"_COOL!" Gabriella chanted. _

"_But we broke up." Zac said sadly._

_Shows Gabriella and Zac Efron walking in a garden together_

"_I don't know. I had the craziest idea you could take Vanessa's place at the awards." Zac said. _

**Or are they miracles?**

_Shows Gabriella and Zac watching fireworks together_

"_It's so beautiful." Gabriella said looking up at the sky. _

_Zac looked at Gabriella. "Yes you are." _

**A regular teenage girl is getting the chance…**

"_Gabi, this stage is nothing like the East High auditorium." Troy said. _

_Shows Gabriella looking at all the people in the crowd_

**To be London's next pop sensation. **

"_I'm on a magazine!" Gabriella yelled. _

**But what if one girl would have to choose…**

**Fame**

_Shows Gabriella singing on stage_

**And leaving the life the loves behind. **

"_Go ahead, Gabriella. I guess you've made your choice." Troy said walking away from Gabriella. _

"_Can you not see? Troy loves you." Sharpay said. _

"_Who are you really going to believe? This boy you've been best friends with? Or this other guy you just met?" Vanessa asked. _

**Inspired by the Lizzie McGuire Movie**

**What dreams are made of. **

_Coming to a computer screen near you!_

**Author's note x**

**Hey guys tell me what you think! **

**Hugs and kisses, **

**ANGEEE xO**


	2. A Trip of a Lifetime

Gabriella sighed as she put her last piece of clothing in her suit case and zipped it all up. "Gabi! Come on, you have to leave soon."

"Okay, mama." She brought her suit cases down stairs.

"Let's go." Ms. Montez said. Gabriella nodded.

**Meanwhile, **

Troy was in his room getting all of his things for the trip to London while Chad watched him. Troy looked up. "I cannot believe you're staying here the whole summer." He scoffed at Chad.

"What are you arguing about? You're going to be in a romantic country with Gabriella for 3 weeks."

Troy smiled. "Yeah. But we're just friends."

Chad shook his head. "I don't get it. Why don't you just tell the girl you are crazy in love with her? It wouldn't hurt."

"Because if I did, it would totally ruin our friendship."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I do."

"Whatever dude. You're retarded."

Troy rolled his eyes and put the last thing in his bag. "Troy Bolton, would you please get your butt down here. They are going to leave without you."

"Be right down there mom." Troy held his bags and walked down. Chad followed him downstairs.

**At the airport, **

Gabriella walked out of the car as she held her luggage close to her. She walked with her mother in hand. They walked right before airport security check. "Well this is it, Gabi." Ms. Montez sighed.

Gabriella sighed and hugged her mom tightly. "I'm going to miss you mom."

"Miss you too, Gabi." Gabriella felt a single tear fall down her cheek. This was actually the first trip she's ever gone on without her mother, and on this trip she's going to London as her class trip. Gabriella and Ms. Montez pulled away and smiled. Gabriella looked at her 12 year old sister, Stella. Stella smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Have fun." She whispered in her ear. Gabriella nodded and pulled away. She slowly walked away and turned back to them. She smiled and waved.

**Meanwhile (again), **

"Okay Troy. You have fun now. But don't go off to check out London girls. I want you to stick with Ms. Darbus and your class. And if you most go off by yourself, I want Gabriella to go with you."

"Mom, chill. I'll be fine." Troy said. Lucille Bolton smiled and hugged her son very tightly. Jack Bolton and Chad waited a few minutes, but Mrs. Bolton wouldn't let go. "Mom, I need to breathe." Mrs. Bolton ignored him.

Jack took her hands off Troy. "Lucille, he has to go." Lucille nodded and let go. She wiped away a tear. Troy looked towards his father. He hugged his dad as his dad patted him on the back. Troy let go and man hugged Chad.

Then he looked at his sisters. He smiled and hugged his 14 year old sister, Addie, then his 6 year old sister, Sophie.

He turned his back and walked off into security check.

**Let's fast forward right before they get onto the plane. **

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella said happily at her best friend. She got up and hugged him then sat back down. "I can't believe we're actually going to London. This is going to be the best trip I've ever been on."

"Same here. The farthest I've been on a trip was Malibu, when I was visiting my cousin, Miley."

"Well you know, I've almost been all around the country because all the moving." She smiled. "You have to sit next to me on the plane." Troy nodded.

"Taylor's not coming?"

"Yeah, she had to visit family in Texas for the summer. She says it's a total bummer that she couldn't go to London." Troy nodded. "What about Chad?"

"Well he forgot to tell his parents about the whole trip, and when he did he was too late. So now he has to bore his butt off here."

Gabriella quietly laughed. "I'm just happy that Sharpay went to Los Angeles instead. If she came here, she would create so much drama."

Troy was about to say something until he was interrupted by a blonde in stiletto heels and a pink mini shirt with matching cardigan. "Well hello fellow classmates." She smiled.

"I thought you were going to Los Angeles." Troy said kind of nervously.

"Why would I want to go there, when London super stars can see how talented I am?" Gabriella rolled her eyes. Sharpay noticed. "What are you rolling your eyes about, dorkerella?"

"It's Gabriella." She replied.

"Like it makes a difference." She turned her back to see Zeke with a bag of cookies in his hands.

"Hey Sharpay. I'm really glad you made it. I made cookies for you!" He held out the bag for her.

"Eww." She answered disgustingly and walked away.

Zeke sighed and slowly walked towards Gabriella and Troy. "At least you've tried." Gabriella said slowly.

"Yeah." Zeke said sadly.

"Zeke, you can do some much better than Sharpay." Troy scoffed.

"No I can't. She's just like the girl for me."

Troy just glared at him. "Fine whatever you say. But I'll eat those cookies for you." Troy took the bag of cookies and started eating them. Zeke nodded and walked out.

"Poor guy. I think he's heart broken." Gabriella said caringly.

"I know. I think Sharpay should at least give him a chance." Gabriella nodded.

"Okay Students! We are about to board the plane on our trip of the arts. Please start getting your things together." Ms. Darbus said. Everybody started getting up.

**On the plane, **

Gabriella took the window seat and Troy sat in the aisle seat since their row had only two seats. Troy and Gabriella were extremely bored. Troy took out his digital camera. Gabriella smiled at him as Troy turned on his camera.

The first picture they took was Gabriella and Troy pretending to be gangsters.

The second picture was Gabriella and Troy smiling.

The third picture was Gabriella kissing him on the cheek. Troy laughed. "I'm so going to frame that one."

Gabriella smiled. "You have to give those to me." Troy nodded as he scrolled down other pictures and stopped when he saw a picture of him and Chad when they were little. Gabriella looked down. "Oh my god, is that you and Chad?" Troy nodded. "You were blonde?!" She asked in a loud voice. Ms. Darbus who sat behind them shushed them. Troy and Gabriella sunk down in their seats.

**A few hours on the plane, **

Troy and Gabriella started getting tired and tried to go to sleep. Gabriella kept on squirming in her seat because of trying to be comfortable. Troy watched her and blasted out laughing. Gabriella slapped his arm.

**When Troy woke up, **

Troy woke up to Gabriella's head rested on his upper chest. He smiled and looked down at her peaceful face. He closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers.

**A few minutes before landing, **

Troy and Gabriella were absolutely excited as they looked out the window of a beautiful London. "We're in London. It's beautiful." She whispered as she gazed at the window.

But of course Troy was gazing at Gabriella. "Yes you are." He whispered. Gabriella turned to him.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing." He faked smiled and sunk in his seat.

"Ladies and gentleman, we will be descending into London. Please put all tray tables and seat backs in there upright and locked position and thank you for choosing (enter name here) airlines. We hope to see you again." The flight attendant said. **(A/n wow going to the Philippines twice a year paid off to listening to those flight attendants) **

The plane started going down and Gabriella held onto Troy's arm in fright. Troy smiled to himself. "Nice." He whispered.

**Walking off the plane (yeah I'm just going to be jumping from this to that) **

"I cannot believe it. We're in London!" Gabriella said excitingly.

Sharpay walked pass Gabriella and Troy and scoffed at Gabriella. "Calm down honey. You might hurt yourself." She turned away.

Gabriella glared out her outfit. She was wearing a completely different outfit. She was wearing a glittery pink dress with silver pumps. "Wasn't she wearing a different outfit before we got on the plane?" She whispered to Troy. Troy shrugged.

**Right outside the airport, **

"Okay ladies and gentleman, let's get on the bus!" Ms. Darbus said happily as she clapped her hands.

"Oh my god, it's a double-decker bus. Sit next to me." Troy said to Gabriella. She nodded. The bus started driving and since Troy and Gabriella sat on the top of the double-decker bus the wind blew into Gabriella's dark locks of hair.

"Okay right now we are passing the Westminster Cathedral." Ms. Darbus said into the microphone. The students responded in "Ooo."

Troy took a picture of the Cathedral.

"Now we are passing the Victoria and Albert museum."

Zeke who was sitting behind Troy and Gabriella asked, "Do you think Victoria and Albert are real people?"

"Well they must've been if they decided to name a museum after them." Gabriella smiled.

"And now future patriarchs of the arts, we are now passing by the world renown, Big Ben."

The class turned their heads to see the huge clock which Troy also took a picture of.

"Okay kids we are at our hotel, and I will give your room assignments, then we shall eat dinner." The kids got up and walked into the hotel. A few people looked at the hotel and gazed at it. Sharpay walked passed them.

"Eh, I've seen better." Gabriella rolled her eyes. She stood next to Troy and Zeke.

"Okay so let's see. Baylor with Bolton." Gabriella watched Troy and Zeke man-hugged in happiness. "Um Moore with Steele….." Gabriella felt that the list went on and on until she heard her name. "Well Montez since Ms. McKessie could not make it with us; you will be roomed with Ms. Evans."

"WHAT?" Gabriella and Sharpay shrieked in unison. Troy and Zeke tried to resist from laughing. Gabriella and Sharpay glared at them

**In Gabriella and Sharpay's room, **

"Okay let's get this straight; none of your little friends are to be here when I'm asleep." Sharpay started making a list of things Gabriella can't do.

Troy poked his head through Gabriella's door. "Hey I want to show you something." Gabriella nodded and left quietly.

Troy led her up to flights of stairs, "Where are you taking me Troy?"

"You'll see." He opened the door to see the London skyline.

"Oh my god, Troy."

"I know."

Gabriella gazed at the beautiful buildings, stars, and lights that filled London. She looked towards Troy. "Hey Troy?"

"Yeah Montez."

"Can you promise me something?"

"Sure Montez."

"Can you promise me that this trip will always be something we will remember?" She whispered.

"Of course." She smiled. "Look a shooting star!" Troy said. Gabriella closed her eyes tightly and made her wish.

She sighed. "Well we better go." Troy nodded and looked back at the stars.


	3. Author's note

**Author's note x**

**Hey all you HSM lovers, um I'm just going to say, I don't know but this story isn't doing well as I planned on. I don't know I might quit writing it. **

**I don't know but I just started school like today and my mother is determined for me to be like a little Einstein this year…soo yeah,**

**Love**

**ANGEEE xO**


End file.
